Admin/Chat Mod Requests
This is the page where you can ask to become an Admin/Chat Mod! Signup's fairly simple. Just follow the criteria and you should be good! People who are already Admins will then vote on weather they think you should be an Admin/Chat Mod or not, and whichever side has the most votes after 3 days 'wins'! Chat Mod Criteria To become a Chat Mod, you need to meet these points: '' *Have at least one character in the Pain Games *Have at least 30 good, helpful edits on this wiki, not just comments or correcting spelling. *Know and follow the Wiki Rules. *Must not have been banned. *Must have been on chat at least 10 times. Applications ''State why you would be a good chat mod and sign your signature below. AW3SOM3_S4MU3L (Denied) Hi I think I will be a good mod because im always on here (wwaiting for the 4th PG's) I dont have a tribute in the PG's but I check everyday to see if sign ups are avaliable. I know the wiki rules, never have been banned or kicked and I will always follow the rules. I am well trusted by the community and well-known. I am very mature I am veryy bubbly never mean. I will not ban someone right away (unless its a troll or a spammer) but if its a regular person that comes on then yes. I will ban if nessecary. Please consider me for this postion. ~AW3SOM3_S4MU3L (My sig isnt working) I disagree because you have no edits, and no tributes. We have more then enought admins/chat mods, so unless you reach about 100 constructive edits and have at least 1-2 characters in the next pain games, then my opinion is no. -- 00:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) 1: nobody except me and Ryan know you, and even at that, its only been a month 2: You aren't on here at ALL unless ryan or I make you come on here. 3: The final two lines are basically what EVERYONE would do, so it doesn't make you stand out at all 4: Prose IS correct, we have more than enough, and the fact you are NOT in the Pain Games means that it is even less likely you will be even LOOKED at for it. So sorry Sam, but to be perfectly honest, I have more of a chance than you and I'm not allowed to be a mod for the next month due to a fight. 15:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE: We have more then enough Chat Mods at the moment (7/10/12), so unless you go over and beyond the criteria, you will probably not get premoted. Sorry but your really not well known here at all because you have no edits. And I don't even know who you are. There seems to be people who don't think you are worthy yet and we have more than enough mods and admins at the moment. If your only real reason that you are on this wiki is to fish for rights then please leave and go on the Hunger Games wiki instead. CLOSED Rainbow Shifter 17:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) TBWTPT Well I am not sure I will get this but I may aswell try. I have over 300 mainspace edits, Im a regular on chat. Me and Mysims have made up, I am liked by most people who use the pain games wiki. I have had 5 characters in the 3rd pain games (Liir, Pamline, Petra, Simion and Saph), I am devoted to this wiki. I hope to be in many more Pain Games. I know the rules and I try to follow them, and I am kind off nice (I bet a lot of people will agree with this). I am a chat mod on the HG RP wiki, which is a very active wiki right now. I think I would be decent as a mod. But this is really a small chance, and in no way would I be offended if I rejected. Well I just hope I am given and chance, and that Raineh updates soon. So thanks for the time. User:The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo 21:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Support: I'm kind of torn both ways with this but I'll support it. You are active and are on chat a lot. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 19:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I support this also, considering he is a part of the wiki, he edits a lot (even when the wiki is dead) he's on chat a lot and he knows what it is to be a good mod. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Admin (If you are an admin, you automatically get Chat Mod rights) Criteria To become an Admin, you need to meet these expectations: *Have at least one character in at least 2 different Pain Games *Constently make helpful edits to the wiki. *Know and follow the Wiki Rules. *Be kind and help other users. *You must not have been banned from this wiki. *You must not have been at the centre of any fights or involved in them. Applications State why you would make a good Admin and sign your signature below. NOTICE: We have more then enough Admins at the moment (7/10/12) so unless you go over and beyond the criteria, you will probably not get premoted.